Triangle
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Kara misses Lena, Kate wants to help Kara regain that friendship but she soon realises that Kara is missing the bigger picture, maybe it's not just a friendship that's at stake here. Whoever would have thought it, Kate Kane playing cupid
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just a short one, may become longer depending on what you guys think of it. **

**I thought it'd be fun for Kate to help Kara make Lena jealous.**

**I get a bit lost with the whole crossover thing so lets just say that everything's fine and Kate Kane came to National City to see her new best friend, okay? Makes things so much easier for me hehe ;)**

**Enjoy and as always I own nothing**

* * *

**TRIANGLE**

Kate frowned as she circled Kara, beer in hand as the blonde stared at her boots, arms folded.

Kate raised an eyebrow at her.

"So this...pouting, it's to do with this Luthor chick?"

Kara rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, instantly clicking on a picture of Lena and holding it up for Kate to see.

"It's Lena and I'm not pouting." Kara grumbled.

Kate nodded at Lena's photo appreciatively.

"She's hot."

Kara blushed and quickly put her phone away.

Kate tried to hide her smirk as she took a swig of her beer.

"So what's the problem?"

Kara shrugged.

"She hates me. I lied to her about who I was for years and I broke her trust and any chance at having a real friendship with her ever again."

Kate stopped circling and stood in front of Kara.

"Just tell her you're sorry."

"I tried that but Lena has been hurt and betrayed by everyone she's ever cared about and I promised her that I never would."

Kara let out a breath.

"I'm just another one on her list of people she can't trust."

Kate tapped the bottle against her lips as she started thinking.

"Let me see her picture again."

Kara retrieved her phone and held it out for Kate to take.

She looked down and to Kara's horror, Kate started flicking through the photos.

"Wow, you have a lot of her on here."

Kara snatched her phone out of Kate's hand and hid it behind her back.

"Well don't you take pictures of your friends?"

I don't have any friends, Kara."

At the down turn movement of Kara's mouth, Kate quickly amended;

"Besides you."

That put a smile back on Kara's face.

Kate straightened.

"Look, I have an idea; how about you show Lena how much fun you're having without her?" Kate suggested, resting her hands on her Kara's shoulders.

Kara frowned.

"I don't think she'd care."

Kate pursed her lips.

"I think you're underestimating Lena's feelings for you. You said you were friends with this woman for four years, right?"

Kara nodded.

"Well that kind of friendship doesn't just disappear, Kara. She's probably hurt but I'd be willing to bet everything I have that she misses you just as much as you miss her."

Kara looked hopeful.

"You think?"

Kate smiled and took a step back.

"Let's test it out, shall we?"

Kara frowned in confusion.

"How?"

"How about I stick around for a while? We can hang out. Show Lena that you've made a new friend and you are doing just fine without her. She'll come around, you'll see."

Kara nodded her head enthusiastically.

"If you think it'll work."

She was so desperate to get Lena back, she knew she would try just about anything.

"Trust me, it definitely will." She assured her with a wink.

"Okay, let's do this."

Kate smiled.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

Kara shrugged but her smile, as uneasy as it was, was still in place.

"Um, I dunno, what do you do for fun?"

Kate grinned at her, looking every inch the predator that Batwoman had come to embody.

"Oh honey, you have no idea."

...

Kara was used to flying fast though and above National City but there was something unnerving about being on the back of Kate's bike as she sped through the city, weaving in and out of cars and running red lights.

"You ok back there?" Kate called as Kara held on tight around Kate's waist.

Kara just nodded and Kate laughed as she made a sharp turn onto a side street. She slowed slightly when she realised that she didn't know where she was.

"Where are we?" She asked Kara as she glanced around.

Kara looked too and her heart suddenly felt heavy.

"This is Lena's street."

Kate smirked.

"Really? Wanna pay her a visit? You could introduce me."

Kara shook her head slowly.

"No, it's ok. She's probably in bed by now anyway."

Kate shrugged.

"Alright. Oh hey, is there a bar round here? We could grab a drink? Talk some more? What d'you say?"

Kara smiled then, probably relieved to get off the bike more than anything.

"Ok sure, a drink sounds good."

Kate smiled and Kara just had time to cling to Kate as she took off again, heading for the nearest bar.

At the bar, Kate and Kara sat down in corner booth, Kara looking at the beer she currently held while Kate drank her's absentmindedly.

They chatted a little but then silence came over the two women and they both started thinking instead; Kara about Lena and Kate about Beth-Alice, whoever her sister was now and what she'd turned into.

Suddenly, Kara looked up and her eyes widened.

Kate mirrored her.

"Kara, what's wrong?"

"Lena's here." Kara muttered, looking like she was trying to hide.

Kate grinned.

"Perfect. Hopefully she'll see us."

Kara looked shocked.

"Hopefully she won't."

Kate frowned, clearly puzzled.

"Kara, this was the whole idea; let Lena see you moving on with your life and she'll realise just how much she misses you."

Lena headed straight for the bar and Kate turned around.

"We need to get her attention."

"What? No, Kate we don't, you can't-"

"Kara! You are so damn funny sometimes!" Kate shouted rather loudly and with a completely fake laugh, she even slapped the table for good measure.

Kara went bright red and tried to hide it as best as she could but it was too late and Lena turned around at the sound of Kara's name.

Spying the stranger sitting with Kara, Lena strolled over.

"Kara, I didn't know you would be here."

"Hi, Lena, I'm just uh-I'm grabbing a drink..with a friend." Kara explained very awkwardly.

Lena frowned slightly.

"In my neighbourhood."

Kate rested back in her chair and put her boots up on the table, looking as relaxed as she felt.

"It's a free country, hon." She said with an easy smile.

Lena looked at her, an expression of distaste marring her features.

"And this is?"

Kate looked at Kara then.

"Yeah, Kara, introduce me."

Kara licked her lips and tried to regain some semblance of composure.

"Lena this is Kate Kane, Kate, this is Lena Luthor."

Kate looked Lena up and down.

"Ah, the sister of Lex Luthor."

Kara's eyes widened at the use of Kate bringing up such a sore subject but Lena had thick skin now and she just eyed Kate coolly.

"And you must be the drop out cousin of Bruce Wayne, is that right?"

Kate shrugged but she didn't seem offended.

"Yes, ma'am."

Lena folded her arms and Kate suddenly smiled up at Lena.

"Hey, since you're here, why don't you join us for a drink?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude on this...cosy little scene here." Lena replied with so much venom in her voice Kara wondered why she just didn't spit in Kara's face instead, it probably would have been kinder.

"You wouldn't be intruding, I'd love to know all about the infamous Luthor who turned her back on her evil family in the name of good."

Lena rolled her eyes.

"You make me sound like a saint."

"Well aren't you?" Kate countered.

Both women locked eyes for moment and Kara saw the challenge there.

She felt so frozen right now; not knowing whether to hope that Lena would stay and have a drink with them or if she should grant Lena a way out.

When neither woman spoke, Kara did.

"Lena, it's ok, you don't have to stay. I know how things are between us right now and-"

"No, it's fine. I'll stay." Lena cut in, never taking her eyes off Kate.

She waited for Kate to move her feet but instead the cousin of Bruce Wayne just gestured to the space next to Kara.

"There's plenty of room over there." She said quietly but firmly.

Lena smirked knowingly and reluctantly sat beside Kara.

Another uneasy silence descended and then Kate looked at Lena.

"So how is it, running L Corp?"

Lena shrugged.

"It's ok. I know the business like the back of my hand so...yeah. It works."

Kate nodded and then using her bottle to point at Lena, she said;

"And you bought Catco, didn't you?"

Lena nodded but it was obviously another sore point for her still.

"I did but I don't own it anymore."

"How come?"

"There was someone better suited to run it than me."

"And that had nothing to do with a falling out you had with one of your employees?"

Kara stared at Kate in complete and utter shock.

"Kate!" She hissed but Kate ignored her, her attention still focused on Lena.

"It's just business." Lena answered smoothly but it was so obviously a lie.

Kate nodded, choosing to accept that answer.

"hmm...okay. Kara's been showing me round the city today, haven't you, Kara?"

Kara nodded, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Uh, yeah-yeah I have."

Lena glanced at Kara then and it was honestly the first time that Lena had looked at Kara properly in ages.

"That was nice of you." Lena said but not unkindly.

Kara gave her a small smile but she was more grateful for that small bit of recognition than Lena would ever know.

"Well I mean Kara's great, isn't she?" Kate said with a genuine smile.

"When we first met, I wasn't the most welcoming but she just pulls you in, makes you trust her and with good reason. She's a great person." Kate said warmly, smiling at Kara.

"I know she's a great person." Lena snapped, looking between the two new friends.

Kate then looked at Lena.

"She cares...I've honestly never met anyone like that. Have you?"

Lena looked down, glancing at Kara again.

"No...as misguided as she may be sometimes, she is the kindest person I've ever known."

Kara blushed slightly and Kate bit back a grin.

"So it puzzles me as to why anyone would want to give that up."

Lena suddenly glared at Kate then.

"Can't imagine." She muttered.

Kate then sat up and lent on the table.

"I would think that someone who was willing to turn their back on such a good thing isn't as smart as they think."

Lena kept her temper at bay but her eyes betrayed her and Kara could see it.

"What are you getting at?" Lena bit out.

Kate lent closer.

"I'm just saying, Lena, that being in Kara's life, it's a blessing and I care about her, a lot. Someone like that? As kind as she is? I'd never let her go and I don't plan to." She added, lowering her voice to almost a growl.

Lena had had enough and got to her feet rather quickly.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Lena muttered.

She then looked down at Kara and cast Kate a dirty look.

"Enjoy your new friend, Kara. I hope she makes you happy."

Kara said nothing as Kate watched Lena walk out the bar with a smirk on her face.

Kara let out a breath as soon as Lena was out of sight.

"That was...intense."

Kate nodded in agreement.

"She definitely misses you."

"She does?" Kara said, hope shining in her blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, you could tell and I also noticed something else."

"Which is?"

"If you want to make her really jealous, we're gonna need to up our game."

Kara frowned a little.

"How so?"

Kate grinned at her.

"How long have you known Lena?"

"About four years, why?"

Kate chuckled.

"What?" Kara asked.

Kate lent forward slightly.

"And in all that time, you can't tell that she's into you?"

Kara's eyes went impossibly wide and so did Kate's.

"Oh shit...you didn't know."

* * *

**Author's Note: So...did you like it? Leave a comment, let me know what you think and if you think I should continue x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your comments and I'm so glad you all like this one.**

**Leapyearbaby29, to answer your questions, no sorry, this isn't on AO3, I haven't been able to watch Crisis yet and yes I saw the promo for 5x10, cannot wait! Looks so good! :)**

* * *

**2**

Kate ended up chasing Kara down the street as the Danvers woman left the bar in such a hurry.

"Kara! Kara wait!"

Kara kept walking very quickly and Kate did her best to keep up.

"How was I to know you didn't know Lena was gay?! Kara just talk to me!"

Kara finally stopped and spun around so fast Kate almost bumped into her.

"First of all, Lena is not gay and second, even if she was, why...why would she go for someone like me?" Kara said, her voice lowering and becoming soft, almost hurt in it's disappointment.

She turned and began walking but slower this time.

Kate scoffed as she went after her again.

"Why wouldn't Lena want someone like you? Kara, have you met you? You're amazing! Hell, if I was your type, I'd go there!"

Kara blushed and adjusted her glasses as she turned a corner.

Kate jogged a little to end up walking beside Kara at a more leisurely pace.

"And is that why you won't accept Lena's gay? Because you don't think she'll want you?"

Kara stopped walking and folded her arms, shrugging slightly but she looked like she was sulking more than anything.

Kate put her hands on Kara's shoulders comfortingly and looked into her eyes.

"Kara, you are hot and amazing, kind and generous. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen and how you feel about Lena is so clear it's like...crystal clear!"

Kara chuckled when Kate grinned at her.

"So if you like her, then I swear I will do everything in my power to make this woman jealous and win her back for you."

Kara looked at Kate and scrunched her nose a little.

"Are you going to be weird?"

Kate smirked.

"Me? Weird? Kara, come on."

She then put an arm around Kara's shoulders as they started walking again, this time back to Kate's bike.

"You still didn't answer my question."

Kate just laughed.

...

Lena hadn't slept that night, she hadn't really slept too well ever since all this between herself and Kara had started.

But it didn't matter now. She had to get over it and it seemed like Kara had found herself a new best friend even though the new friend was the cousin of _the_ Bruce Wayne and of course Kara would prefer Kate! Kate wasn't related to any evil family members!

Lena took a breath and then frowned as she thought back to their conversation.

Kate was confident. She liked Kara. Not to label or judge but she looked gay. Did Kara know? She must do and if she did, then did that mean that Kara...?

Lena shook her head.

No, she couldn't go there.

It was bad enough that Kara had another friend on the scene let alone having to think about the fact of this newcomer seducing her...her what? Her friend?

Lena rolled her eyes and put down the picture of herself and Kara that she'd been holding while drinking her scotch that she seemed to favour more and more these days.

She needed some sleep and with a heavy heart, she went to try and get at least a few hours of shut eye.

...

Kara watched as Lena turned the light out in her apartment.

She had been walking round holding a picture of them both back when everything seemed to be ok between them.

Did that mean she missed her? Or was Kara just being hopeful? Lena could have been staring at the picture and remembering how much she hated Kara and what her next plan would be to humiliate her but then Lena wasn't spiteful, not really.

Kara sighed and then flew back to her own apartment.

...

The invitation in front of Kara was clear;

L Corp was having an event and Lena had invited her.

She smiled a little.

If she was telling the truth, the invitation was actually inviting Catco reporters but then Kara was a Catco reporter so didn't that technically mean that Lena was inviting her?

Kara was so busy reading the invitation over and over again that she jumped when Kate hopped up on the edge of her desk.

"Morning, babe."

Kara blushed at just that word and ducked her head, lowering her voice.

"You don't have to play it up now. Lena's not even here."

Kate grinned.

"I know. I'm just practising for tonight." She said, holding up her own invitation.

Kara deflated.

"You got one too..."

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I? I am the cousin of _the_ billionaire Bruce Wayne. Seems like if they can't have him then I'll do...for now anyway." She added and Kara could hear the bitterness in her voice.

Kara gave her a sympathetic smile and then asked;

"Any luck with Alice-or Beth-is it?"

"I'm gonna start calling her Alice. She's not the Beth I know which means she's not my sister anymore."

Kara felt that. She didn't know what she'd do if she was ever faced with a situation where Alex became a psychotic killer.

"Any sign of her?" Kara asked.

Kate shook her head.

"No. She's gone to ground by the looks of it."

Kara patted her hand, trying to show comfort.

"She'll turn up."

Kate nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she probably will; when she wants to make some big announcement or murder someone in some outrageous style."

Kara winced.

"She's that bad, huh?"

"The worst." Kate confirmed, widening her eyes slightly.

Kara pursed her lips as she frowned, deep in thought.

Kate waved her own invitation in Kara's face.

"So how about it? Wanna be my plus one?"

Kara chuckled.

"I have my own invitation you know."

"I know but why go alone when we could go together and make sure Lena sees us."

Kara looked unsure.

"Are you going to do the whole...girlfriend thing?"

Kate gave her a grin that whilst not showing her teeth, still managed to make her look charming anyway.

"The works. I know you're new to whole gay thing but relax, I'll teach you and all you have to do is follow my lead and oh, try not to be too embarrassed when I kiss you."

Kara looked stunned as she stared at Kate.

"You're-you're going to k-kiss me?"

"You want Lena jealous, right?"

Kara nodded.

Kate got to her feet and swiped her invitation off the desk.

"Then play along with me, buddy. I promise you, Kara, we're gonna have so much fun tonight."

Kara watched Kate walk away and took in a breath.

This would all be worth it...wouldn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

As always, L Corp events were a big deal and as Lena looked at the crowd that was slowly gathering, she looked out for Kara.

Some of the other Catco reporters had shown up but Kara was nowhere in sight.

Lena sighed, her disappointment clear on her face.

"You look a little down, Ms Luthor."

Lena turned to see Kate Kane standing beside her, a glass of champagne in her hand. Lena took in her appearance; she wore a pants suit that still managed to make her look feminine but with a sharp edge, she was still stunning though. If Lena's interests hadn't been unquestionably directed at Kara, she would have considered flirting with Kate herself but for now, she hated the woman; purely based on the fact that she had Kara's attention and she didn't, even though Lena had rejected Kara's apology and refused to trust her ever again. She was willing to admit that it was her own doing but truth be told, she regretted it every single day since.

"Lena?" Kate pushed gently.

Lena straightened up to her full height.

"Just seeing who's here, that's all."

Kate hid a grin behind her glass as she took a sip.

"Looking for Kara?"

Lena shrugged, trying to look disinterested.

"Not especially."

Kate knew better than that and just simply nodded her head.

"Oh, there she is." Kate pointed to a blonde standing over by the buffet table.

Lena's head snapped up quicker than Kate's Batarang.

"Where?"

Kate winced.

"Oh, my bad, it's not her, sorry."

Lena deflated instantly and suppressed a sigh.

"If you'll excuse me, Ms Kane I have some guests to attend to."

Kate nodded her head once.

"Of course."

She let Lena walk off to what she was sure were fictitious people. She would be willing to bet that Lena had taken herself off somewhere to be alone, to gather her thoughts and go back to playing the best hostess she could be despite her deep seated feelings towards her former friend.

Kara moved through the crowd and Kate smiled when she saw her.

Slipping an arm around Kara's waist, Kate whispered in her ear;

"You look beautiful."

Kara blushed and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Thank you."

Kate then moved her head down to take in Kara's perfume.

"Relax, Kara. This is me acting like a doting girlfriend and making sure that Lena sees this."

Kara did her best to relax into it but she found it strange.

Kate was her friend and this just felt...awkward.

"How do you know she's even looking?"

Kate glanced in Lena's direction and then went back to whispering in Kara's ear.

"Because she's standing right over there talking to some fat little bald man in the navy suit, yet she can't help but keep looking over here every chance she gets."

Kara didn't look up, she was scared that if she caught Lena's gaze, she'd wimp out and run so she stayed where she was with Kate's arm around her waist and the Gotham born woman pressed close against her.

"Have you thought anymore about what I said earlier?" Kate asked, her voice soft.

Kara glanced at her.

"A-about what?"

Kate grinned and touched her thumb to Kara's bottom lip, the black nail polish looked sharp in contrast to the pink of Kara's lips.

"About me kissing you later. In front of Lena."

Kara blushed and as her gaze found Lena, she saw the Luthor look down, as though embarrassed at having been caught watching.

"Oh um...I mean, sure. I can't say I'll kiss you back because I've never-I mean I-"

Kate chuckled darkly and Kara stopped talking.

"You don't have to, Kara. Just close your eyes and look like you're enjoying it."

Kate then shrugged.

"You might even like it, I've had no complaints so far." Kate added with a well timed wink.

Kara chuckled uneasily, she didn't know whether she was excited or nervous for her first kiss with a woman. In her heart, she'd hoped that that woman would be Lena but it didn't seem like that was going to be the case.

The rest of the night went by quite well, Kate was easy to get along with, she made Kara laugh and every now and again, Kate would do the girlfriend bit where she would tuck a strand of Kara's hair behind her ear or pull her a little closer so that she could rest her chin on Kara's shoulder and loop her arms around Kara's waist.

As the night wore on, Kara found it easier to relax into the role of Kate's girlfriend.

She did wonder why Lena hadn't even come over yet though.

She had spoken to everyone at the party except Kara.

Some of the guests had started to leave and the crowd was thinning, making Lena's line of sight to Kara and Kate that much easier and Kate knew it too because the next thing Kara knew, Kate was grabbing her hand and leading her over to a small corner where they could easily be seen in Lena's line of vision.

Kate looked around as though making sure they wasn't being watched when in reality she was making sure that Lena was watching and as predicted, she was.

"Show time, babe." Kate said.

Kara nodded her head but nerves kicked in and she started rambling.

"What should I do? Do I hold your face, the back of your neck, do I have to...touch...you?"

Kate chuckled.

"Just follow my lead."

Kara nodded and let out a breath.

Kate leaned in close and pressed her lips to Kara's.

Kara froze for just a second before she relaxed into it.

Kate's lips felt so soft and warm and Kara surprised herself by opening her mouth and letting Kate kiss her deeper. Kate wrapped her arms tighter around Kara and Kara felt Kate smile against her mouth as she let out a small moan.

Kate pushed Kara against the wall, deepening the kiss and soon Kara forgot what she was even doing this for...until she heard Lena let out a barely audible gasp.

Kate pulled back slowly and licked her lips, Kara opened her eyes slowly and when she looked over Kate's shoulder, she saw Lena staring at them both, her lips parted in shock and if Kara wasn't mistaken, she thought she saw unshed tears in Lena's eyes.

Then Lena hurried away, excusing herself quickly.

Kara let out a breath and Kate followed her line of vision.

"You were right," Kara told Kate, "She really is into me."

Kate stood back and smiled warmly at Kara.

"Go talk to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, the whole point of this was to get your girl back. I think you'll be able to do it now. Go. Find her."

Kara nodded and gave Kate a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Kate, for the-the kiss and everything."

Kate chuckled.

"No worries. See you tomorrow?"

Kara nodded.

"Sure."

Kara found Lena in her office, her back to her desk as she looked out the window.

Kara slipped inside and watched Lena for a few minutes.

Her posture wasn't straight, she sniffed and now and again her shoulders shook.

Kara waited until Lena seemed to stop crying; she knew that it would humiliate Lena even further if she allowed Kara to see her crying and especially over something she gave up herself.

Kara swallowed and licked her lips as she moved further into Lena's office.

"Lena?"

Lena jumped and turned around quickly. Her hands flew to her face as she tried to cover up the fact that she'd been crying.

"Kara, what-what are you doing up here?"

That hard edge to Lena's voice was back but Kara ignored it. They had to resolve this.

"I came to check if you were ok."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Lena said, sniffing and trying to use the shadows of her office to hide her face.

Kara moved so that she could see Lena and the Luthor became a little hostile.

"Kara, just go back to the party."

Kara frowned.

"No, not until we fix this."

"There's nothing to fix. I told you, I could never be friends with someone who lies to me."

"Is this about me not telling you I was Supergirl or the fact that not a few minutes ago, you saw Kate kiss me?"

Lena's brow furrowed and she looked angry all over again.

"It's still the lying thing, Kara. I mean you didn't even tell me you're a lesbian."

"Because I'm not!"

"Bi then." Lena snapped.

Kara couldn't argue that. It would make sense; she'd been in love with Mon-El and now she was in love with Lena.

"How could I tell you that when I didn't know myself?"

"But now you know?"

Kara nodded.

"I think so, yeah but why label it? Can't I just love who I love?"

There was a slight pause between them until Lena folded her arms and raised her chin.

"So you love Kate?"

Kara frowned.

"No-I mean yes-but-but not like that. She's a friend."

Lena shrugged.

"I was your friend. You can love a friend too can't you?"

Kara was growing increasingly frustrated with Lena dodging the obvious issue.

"Yes you can and I do love Kate but not like-not like that."

"Like what?"

"Like..."

"Well come on, Kara. You say you love her and I saw you kiss, that must mean something."

Kara sighed as all answers to Lena's never ending questions raced through her mind at a dizzying rate.

Lena moved closer, using her space invading technique to make Kara feel cornered.

"I was your friend once, tell me what the difference between me and Kate is."

"Because I'm not in love with Kate!" Kara finally shouted.

Lena's lips parted in shock and she stared at Kara, not saying a word.

Kara swallowed nervously and licked her own lips.

"I never had those feelings for Kate. I had them for _you_, Lena. I always loved_ you_ and I told myself it was as a friend but then things between us went wrong and, Lena...I missed you so much and I just wanted you back in my life so Kate agreed to help me make you jealous and she pretended to be my girlfriend, hoping that you would try and put a stop to it because she knew from the night she spoke to you that you had feelings for me too."

Kara paused, catching her breath before she steeled herself for the question she knew she had to ask;

"And that's what I have to know now..."

Lena looked up at Kara, a slight frown on her face but she looked unsure more than anything.

"What?" She asked, her voice just above a trembling whisper.

"Is Kate right? Do you have feelings for me?"

Lena looked into Kara's blue eyes and she felt herself grow soft. She so wanted to grab Kara, kiss her and pull her into her arms. She wanted to tell her that she loved her, that she'd always loved her, that Kate was right, she was jealous and she'd wanted to knock Kate through a wall just for touching Kara but as she opened her mouth to speak, she found herself stepping forward and taking Kara's chin gently between her thumb and forefinger.

Kara let herself be pulled forward until their lips almost touched.

Green eyes gazed into blue and Lena glanced at Kara's lips before she pressed a soft, barely-there kiss to them.

When she pulled back slightly, Kara's chin still in her light grip, Lena's eyes had darkened a fraction.

"It's not a good idea to make a Luthor jealous." She whispered against Kara's lips.

Kara's heart rate accelerated as Lena's voice came out as a dangerous warning.

She released Kara and walked away from her.

Kara stared after her.

"What does that mean? Lena?"

But the Luthor had already left the office.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay...so what did we all think of this as a whole? I love reading your comments so please, feel free to let me know what you thought of this**


End file.
